Safe & Sound
by saramirez
Summary: "Cal, you have to stay safe. Tell Arizona..." Tim looked behind him to see people coming towards him. "Callie, hide. Go hide."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey there, hi there, hello. Well, you know I just want to say that I'm extremely excited about this story. I already have the first five chapters written (because that was my deadline to myself) just to show how motivated I am, because I usually suck at updating or finishing stories. I hope you enjoy this story, it's kinda become my baby. And it's been a while since I've written. Ok, okay. Enough with the rambling, I know. :)

**disclaimer**: all characters belong to shonda except for alejandra. ale belongs to my friend, ale.

* * *

"_Timothy Robbins, get your pretty boy ass here right now!" Callie screamed with a hint of playfulness and annoyance in her tone. Tim turned to face his friend and walked over to Callie, giving her puppy eyes. "No, oh no. Don't try that on me." She said, glaring at him. She walked closer to him and shook her head._

"_But… I didn't do anything?" he asked, confused as to why she would be angry with him. Callie raised her eyebrow. "You told them my full first name, Tim." She said, pouting. Tim looked at Callie, and a smile slowly crossed his face. "They would have found out one way or the other." Callie glared at him, and gave him a playful shove._

"_Yeah, well, let them find out on their own!" she all but yelled. He looked into Callie's eyes and gave her a smile that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Staring into his blue eyes and at his dimpled smile, she rolled her eyes and looked past him. "Whatever…" she mumbled, something in the distance catching her eye._

"_Hey Tim, what's th-" Before she could finish her sentence the pop of the gun and the whizzing of bullets passing them could be heard. Instinct took over Tim, and before Callie knew what was happening she was on the ground. She heard Tim shouting orders to various people. Callie hadn't been a part of the action, being a doctor she was one of the most protected people in the platoon. _

"_Cal, you have to stay safe. Tell Arizona," Tim looked behind him to see people coming towards him. "Callie, hide. Go hide." He said, not turning to look at Callie. Knowing Callie hadn't moved, he turned, their eyes connected. _

_Before Tim could get another word out, a bullet flew by him and managed to hit Callie. "Callie! Fuck. Callie! Please be okay. Callie!" _

"Callie!" she heard from her side and she shoots up from her bed before falling back down due to the pain in her shoulder. Her eyes scan the room as realizes that she's somewhere she hasn't been in months, maybe even a year. A real hospital. Her eyes dart about and she is unnerved by the sound of the beeping machine, recognizing that it was her own frantic heartbeat.

What happened? Why was she in a hospital? These were all questions that she wanted to get out but couldn't. Her mouth felt dry. The hand she felt on hers was off in a second as the person shot off the chair and through the door, the only thing she could see was the flash of dark brown hair as she walked into the hallway. She could hear a faint _she's awake. She's alive. She's awake. _Followed by a few sobs before silence.

Callie knew that voice, but she couldn't place who it belonged to. The silence was deafening, and she felt like it was hours before doctors came in. The doctors started checking her vitals, giving her the once over. "Hello Dr. Torres, my name is Dr. Fitzgerald. Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked. She shook her head and attempted to speak.

"Wa..ter." she managed to get out in barely above a whisper. Moments after she asked, she was being handed a cup and looked up to see who was handing it to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed her best friend, and ex-girlfriend, standing there with a sad smile on her face.

Taking a sip of the water, Callie looked back up at her and a small smile found its way on her face. "Ale?" she spoke softly, her voice still not all the way there. "But… Why… What? Why are you here?" she asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Well, I, uh… You… Were… Uh…" she started stuttering, looking up at the doctor for any help with the situation. Seeing this as a means to step in, Dr. Fitzgerald tried to regain Callie's attention. "You're at Selley Oak Hospital. There was an ambush where you were stationed, and you were hit. You took a bullet to the shoulder. The bleeding was severe and you were rushed here where you had surgery to extract the bullet. You have been in a coma ever since."

Callie took in the information as her eyes glazed over, she wasn't sure how she should feel. She dug through her thoughts as she tried to gather information as to what happened, but nothing clicked. "And my platoon?" she question, scared for the answer.

The doctor pursed his lips together, and looked back at Alejandra. "I'll… I'll tell her." She whispered. He simply nodded and gently squeezed Callie's foot. He smiled at her "I'm glad you're awake, Callie." He said softly before leaving the room.

After he left, the room was filled with silence, aside from the occasional beeping of monitors and machines. After a few minutes passed, Callie turned as much as she could and looked at Ale. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" she asked, being a little more harsh than she meant to.

Ale bit down on her bottom lip and avoided meeting Callie's eyes. "It's bad, Cal." She whispered. "Ten injured, three MIA and…" she faltered a bit on the last part. "And 29 dead." She said, softly. "Oh." Was all that came from Callie and she closed her eyes.

She tried to pretend that it wasn't affecting her as much as it was, but the heart monitor betrayed her true feelings. Tears fell out of Callie's eyes. But she felt as if she didn't deserve to cry. She lived. She _lived. _But the longer her eyes were shut, the more the memories of that day came. Suddenly, her eyes opened.

"Tim?" she said, her voice laced in pain. Ale closed her eyes and shook her head, taking Callie's hand in hers. "He's… He's MIA, Callie." She said, knowing how much Tim meant to her. "He's… He's missing?" she whispered, her voice cracking. She knew that if he was missing there was a good chance that he was being held and possibly tortured. Her eyes closed once again and she started to let out heart breaking sobs.

As the sobs calmed down, and she heard sniffling, she released Callie's hand and dug into her purse, taking out a plastic bag. "This was found on you when you were brought in." she whispered, biting her lip. Taking Callie's hand in hers once again, she slid the small plastic bag into her hand.

Looking at what was in her hand, Callie let out a whimper and shook her head. She couldn't do this. "Tim's dog tags?" she questioned. How did this get with her. This was supposed to stay with him, no. What was happening. She didn't understand. Opening the bag, she noticed a piece of paper falling out with the dog tags.

She scrunched up her face, trying to figure out when Tim managed to write this. She knew that he always was writing letters to people, but there was no reason for him to write to her. So she was surprised when she read on top of the folded piece of paper in Tim's scrawl "To Callie".

Taking in a deep breath, Callie looked over at Ale. Taking this as her cue to be anywhere but there at the moment, she got up, gave Callie a kiss on her cheek, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_Callie, if you're reading this then I'm probably dead. You always laughed at me for writing this but I always knew that there would come a time when this might happen so I always carried this in my pocket. I need you to do something for me. I know it's probably not going to be fair to you but I ask that you find my sister. Arizona Robbins. Last I heard she was a Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital in Seattle. I beg that you find her and tell her that I'm sorry. We… We had a fallen out when she found out that I was going to the Marines, saying that it was a stupid childish dream and that I was going to get myself killed. Look at that, she was right. But tell her… Tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left her in her time of need, and I'm sorry for the things that I said. I didn't mean them. And tell her I knew that she didn't mean what she said to me either, I know that she was just scared for me. _

Callie took in a deep breath, trying to figure out when the note had a few water drops on it. She touched her cheeks and noticed that they were damp with tears. When did she start crying? She couldn't remember. She sniffled and as she went to fold up the letter, she noticed that there was something in the back of the page.

_P.S. You're probably crying right now so think of my eyes and my dimpled smile that you can't say no to. I know you don't bat for my team, but I have you know that my sister bat's for yours… And who knows, maybe something good could come out of this. :p_

Callie let out a laugh and shook her head. Only Tim would write something like this after writing about his possible demise. And of course he would be thinking about her, always thinking about other people first. Tearing up at the thought that thinking about other people is the reason why he's in this situation, she couldn't help but let out a string of curse words.

Folding up the paper and putting on Tim's dog tack, she wiped away the tears falling. "What the fuck did you do, Tim." she cried burying her head into her hands. Her body shook with the sobs. She was so distracted by her crying that she didn't even notice when Ale came back into the room until she felt an arm wrap around her and whisper soothing words to her.

Grasping at the smaller woman, she cried harder. Her platoon was gone. Her best friend was gone. And she couldn't help but blame herself. She was the reason why Tim was gone, and that thought scared her to the core. She should be dead. She should be the one missing. Not Tim.

* * *

_**6 months later**_

Callie took in a deep breath as she stood in the airport looking at the flight times. Her flight was in 2 hours and she couldn't believe what she was doing. "You have to check in now, Cal." She heard come from behind her. She turned around and saw Alejandra looking at her with a smile.

She grinned and moved over to her, pulling the smaller woman into a hug. "Thank you so much for everything." She whispered, her words laced with sincerity. She pulled out of the hug and smiled, shrugging. "No problem, Callie. You know I'll always be here for you." She said and winked.

Callie grinned and winked back at Ale before turning back. She sighed. "Why can't you come to Seattle with me." She whined, the nerves filling her body. Ale rolled her eyes and ignored the question, guiding Callie to the check-in. "Because this is something you have to do. I'll be a call away, you know that." She said and smiled.

"I'm leaving now. Talk to you soon, _Calliope_" She teased. Callie glared at her ex-girlfriend. "You know how I feel about my name, Alejandra!" She called after her as she made her way out of the airport. She just waved her hand in the air, brushing off Callie. Shaking her head, Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. Some things never changed and she was happy about that.

A few hours later, Callie found herself off the plane and in another airport. Having gone through time zones, she thought that it was three hours later than it was but she was determined to get to Arizona. She was happy that Arizona had a unique name, as it wasn't as hard as you thought to find a Pediatric Surgeon named Arizona Robbins in Seattle.

Though finding out where she worked was easy, finding her where she lived was a different story. But Callie not being one to give up easily found the address a few hours after she got to Seattle and though she felt like she was borderline stalking this Peds surgeon, she felt as if she had no choice.

She drove up to the small apartment and got out of her car, choosing to take the stairs in order to gather her thoughts. What if she wasn't there? What if this was the wrong person? What if- and before she knew it she came face to face with the door of the apartment.

Taking in a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock on the door. Hesitating a bit, she softly knocked on the door and waited. "Coming!" she heard from the other side and within a matter of seconds the door was being opened and out stepped a woman with blue eyes that she thought she'd never see again.

Callie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Arizona? Arizona Robbins?" she asked, her voice strong contrary to how she was really feeling. Arizona nodded slowly, looking at the raven haired Latina who was wearing a uniform she wasn't expecting on seeing.

"I-I'm Arizona." She said, stuttering over her words. Callie stood straighter and looked into the blonde's eyes. "My name is Dr. Callie Torres, I was… I served with your brother Timothy."

Arizona stared at the woman who just showed up on her door step claiming to have known Tim. Was she supposed to invite her in? Was she here to tell her more information about Tim? Did they find him? She had so many questions. And Callie Torres. Why did the name seem so familiar to her?

And finally, it all started piecing together. It all started to make sense. This was the infamous Calliope Torres that her brother has told her so much about. The one who was tough as nails. She studied her closely. The description Tim gave her did no justice to the beautiful Latina standing in front of her.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered, moving to the side to allow her entry. Callie simply nodded and walked pass her and into her apartment. Glancing around, she saw pictures of Arizona, Arizona and Tim, and the whole Robbins Family.

"Could I get you some water? Coffee? Tea?" she asked, interrupting Callie who was deep in thought. Callie turned around and studied Arizona's appearance. She looked a lot like Tim, the same blue eyes and blonde hair. She didn't doubt that if she smiled she would have the same dimples as him as well. A pang of guilt and sadness went through Callie as she realized what she was here for.

Callie shook her head no, and they stood around in Arizona's apartment, neither one wanting to make a move. Five minutes passed, and Callie sighed, taking in a deep breath, brown eyes met blue. "Doctor Robbins…." She started off before she was interrupted by the blonde. "Call me Arizona. Really. It's fine. Any friend of Tim is a friend of mine." She said, chancing a tight lipped smile. Callie smiled back and looked down at her hands before looking back at Arizona.

"Okay. Ari-Arizona." She stated, a little hesitant in her tone. Aside from Tim, it had been a while since she referred to someone outside of their last name. "Tim… Your brother… He is a great guy. He is an amazing guy." She started off, her eyes glazed over as she thought of the many times that she shared with him.

Arizona nodded, getting lost in memories of the past. She didn't miss how Callie spoke about him in the present tense and couldn't help the spark of hope that ignited in her body. "He's… He's alive? You found him?" she spoke, trying to keep her tone leveled. Callie's eyes shot back to Arizona's in shock and as another wave of guilt passed through her.

"No… I'm sorry. He was an amazing guy." She said sheepishly, and couldn't help but notice how the light that was in Arizona's eyes a few seconds ago diminished completely. She heard a faint oh coming from the blonde and the sound nearly broke her heart. She knew she would have to watch over her words from this point on.

"I was… I was with him. The day he died. I was with him." She said, tears filling her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. She didn't deserve to cry. Not now. She wasn't here to cry, she was here to deliver the information that Tim wanted her to get to his sister. And that was what she was going to do. "I'm the reason why he's missing."

* * *

All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta, yada yada yada. (: Okay. I hope you guys liked. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I totally wasn't expecting that much of a response but WOW thank you so much. :D I just want to say that I apologize in advance if this episode is a bit off. My nephew broke my laptop earlier this week, so I lost the chapters that I already had typed up and written. But you know, I wanted to get you guys an update. Well, anyways. I hope you enjoy. :)

**disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. they're owned by shonda. i just borrowed them.

* * *

Callie chewed on her bottom lip and her brown eyes met with blue. She took in a deep breath before she decided to explain her statement. "I'm… I… I'm the reason Tim is missing. Why we was taken. He was worried about me, when we were under attack and…and… I didn't go when he told me to and they came from behin-" Arizona held her hand up, stopping Callie from speaking anymore.

"Don't." she said, her blue eyes having hardened when she realized that what she heard the first time was the truth. She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. "Is this some sort of joke?" she croaked out.

Callie wanted to offer the woman some sort of comfort, but she didn't know how so she just stood there in silence, waiting or her to speak again. "I want you to get out of my house." She said, averting her gaze from the Latina standing in front of her.

Callie stood there, frozen in place. She wasn't sure if she should move like the blonde had said, or if she should wait. "Out. Now. Get out!" Arizona screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she went to her door and pulled it opened, waiting for her to leave.

Callie stood there dumbstruck for a few second and then started slowly moving. "Arizona… I'm sorry. I didn'-" Arizona shook her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear her excuses. She was the reason she mourned the loss of her brother. She was the person to blame.

As Callie was going to walk out of the door, she stopped in the door frame. "Tim had a message for you, Arizona. I promised that I'd give it to you." Arizona's eyes snapped to the woman standing in her door and she moved close to Callie. "Don't you dare speak about Tim. You lost that right. You…" she shook her head, and took in a deep breath, taking a step back. "Go." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

With these last words, Callie nodded and walked out of the door. Soon after, she heard the door slam behind her and winced at the sound. Things certainly didn't go as well as she originally thought they would. She cursed herself as she knew that she had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth.

Arizona braced herself against the door, palm against the wood and let the tears fall freely. What was this she was feeling? Anger? Hatred? She shook off the feelings and pushed herself off the door. Why… She had finally come to terms with it, as much as she could. Her life had just been about to right itself, and then this Callie Torres person has to come and ruin all her progress.

"Damn it!" she screamed to no one in particular. She had a growing headache and went to her bathroom to get to the medicine cabinet. Advil, she needed advil. Taking out the small bottle she realized that her hands were shaking.

Cursing her, she tried to calm herself. She was a world class surgeon. Her hands shouldn't have been shaking like this. Finally getting the pill bottle open, she quickly swallowed two before placing it back into her medicine cabinet and going into her room.

Searching on her bed, she let out another slew of curse words. Where was that tiny thing, she swore she through it on her bed. Finally seeing the small phone, she picked it up and called the one person she knew would understand what she was going through.

"Hello? Arizona?" came the voice from the other end. All the person could hear was Arizona's sniffles. "Arizona, are you okay?" spoke the concerned voice. Arizona shook her head, before realizing it was futile due to the fact that the person couldn't see her. "I… Tim…" she started, her words getting caught in her throat.

"I'll be right over." She heard the voice say before the click of the phone came. Arizona bit down on her bottom lip before throwing herself on her bed. She was glad today was her day off. She wasn't sure if she would be able to manage going through the motions of pretending to be okay after this recent conversation.

Half an hour past before she heard keys jingling, and the soft sound of the door opening and closing. She heard a knock on the door, and knew that she didn't need to answer because the person would come in anyways.

"Arizona…" the woman breathed out, her heart breaking for her. The last time she saw Arizona like this was 5 months ago when she received the news about her brother. "Teddy. Callie… she… and…" Arizona growing frustrated with herself that she still couldn't get out complete sentences.

Teddy looked at her best friend and tilted her head. She hated seeing her like this. And who was this Callie person she was talking about? "I have donuts?" she said, knowing that it was Arizona's ultimate comfort food. Arizona sniffled and looked at Teddy. "Does it have sprinkles?" she said, hating how she sounded like a child right now. Teddy laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes. It has sprinkles."

She grinned and joined Arizona on the bed, swatting at her. "Scoot over, you're not that big you know. Though I think you _may _have gained some weight." She teased. Arizona scooted over enough for Teddy to fit on the bed and then threw a pillow t her. "Hey! What was that for?" she said innocently.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "You know what that was for, Teds." She said. She sighed and was happy that Teddy provided a distraction from her thoughts, even if it only lasted a few seconds. Lost in thought, Arizona started tearing up at the information she had received earlier.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Teddy questioned, concerned about her friend. Arizona sighed and looked at Teddy. "Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner._" She said, a small smile on her face.

Teddy shook her head at her friend's antics. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that." She said, eliciting a small laugh from her friend. "Now, really… What's wrong? And who's Callie?" Teddy said, her tone leaving no room for jokes.

Arizona sighed and laid back in her bed and began to tell Teddy about her encounter with Callie Torres. She told her about how the _Callie Torres _Timothy explained wasn't the same Callie that she had seen earlier. She cried through her explanation and once she got to the part where Callie told her she was responsible for Tim's disappearance, she grew silent.

Leaning against the headboard, Teddy soaked in the information. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation. "Are you going to let her tell you what Tim wanted her to tell you?" she questioned curiously. Arizona sat up and crossed her arms looking to her side.

"I can't, Teddy." She whispered. She was scared to speak any louder, scared that her resolve broke more than it already did. "I don't ever wa-" and before she could finish her sentence both their pagers started beeping.

Arizona groaned and threw her arm over her head. "I'm off today!" she whined, reaching over to grab her pager, realizing that it was a 911. She blew out a breath and hopped off her bed. "Well, I'd prefer to be at the hospital keeping my mind busy than being here sulking." She said, grabbing her purse and keys.

* * *

Throwing on their trauma gowns, Arizona and Teddy both made their way where the other attendings and residents were standing. "What do we have?" she asked, trying to assess the situation before being bombarded by cases.

Everyone stared out into the empty spaces, hearing the ambulances fast approaching. "A shooting. There was a shooting at a day care. 3 dead, 3 fatal injuries, and 11 minor injuries. Someone heard the commotion and took down the shooter before her could hurt anyone else." Miranda Bailey replied, trying not to get her emotions involved.

Silence fell over the doctors as the waited for the ambulances to approach. Arizona didn't understand how someone could decide to open fire at random and hurt people, let alone a day care filled with children. None of them understand.

As the first ambulance showed up, Meredith Grey and Bailey took charge of this one. There was all hands on deck and Arizona knew this was going to be a long night. She sighed and shook her head. Her hope in this world was slowly diminishing.

The next ambulance that pulled up was told to be the most fatal. A three year old took a GSW to the abdomen and to the shoulder. She would have bled out at the scene before the paramedics got there had it not been for someone who stepped in and helped.

Walking towards the ambulance, she froze in shock as she noticed none other than Callie Torres trying to keep the girl alive by restricting blood flow. Everything around her froze. "Callie?" she let out, standing there dumbstruck.

Callie snapped her head up and noticed the woman who had three hours ago told her to get out of her apartment. But opting not to say anything, Callie returned her attention to the little girl who was hanging on.

"Lizzie. Lizzie, listen to me. You're strong, okay? You're a fighter. You have to hold on a little longer. You're in the best hands here. Just hang on." Callie said as they started making their down the hall towards the OR. Callie noticed the girl's eyes starting to close and squeezed her hand. "Hey, hey… Stay with me. Okay?" she spoke, her voice strong trying to keep this girl hanging on for just a little longer.

Alex Karev ran down the hall, towards his friend and mentor. "Dr. Robbins, OR 4 is prepped and ready." He yelled. Arizona simply nodded, and everything aside from saving this little girl was out of her head. She'd worry about Callie later. Right now she had a life to save and that was all that mattered. Not her personal problems.

"Alright Karev, you're scrubbing in on this one." She said, her voice stern as they started making their way towards the O.R. Once reaching the doors, Arizona looked up at Callie and forced a smile. "Okay. Dr. Torres, I've got it from here. You can go now. Your help is no longer needed." She said curtly, the double meaning clear in her tone.

Callie let go of the gurney and stared at the door that Arizona went through. She didn't get this woman and grumbled in frustration. She was more stubborn than she had already thought.

The Latina made her way towards the ER, wanting to make herself useful in some way. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, her instincts kicking in and hitting the hand that was just there. The man held his hands up.

"Whoa there. I'm just asking if you got help." The guy said. Callie looked at him and confusion and saw him pointing to her shoulder. Looking at her shoulder she realized that she was hit and the adrenaline slowly wearing off she started to feel the pain.

"No, I haven't." She replied, her tone giving a warning that she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. "Dr. Mark Sloan, let me go get this checked out for you." He said, turning around and walked down the hall. Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this.

"I'm fine." She replied, lying. The wound was hurting like a bitch, but she knew that she could fight through it. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well, if you are a smart person like I assume you are, then you know if you don't get it checked out there is a possibility for infection."

Callie rolled her eyes again and ignored his comment, looking to the side. "Come on, soilder. Amuse me." He said, his tone having a hint of annoyance, but mostly teasing. Callie sighed, giving in and followed him. "Fine, if that'll get you to leave me alone." She replied.

She had other prioties at the moment. Making sure that the kids from the day care were alright and trying to find a way to get Arizona to listen to her.

Leading her into an exam room, Mark examined the wound and determined that the bullet went through, and that it hadn't hit any major arteries. "Well, the bleeding that occurred was mainly superficial. The bullet missed the major arteries. You'll be fine." He spoke, cleaning the wound and placing a bandage over it.

"Like I've been saying." Callie mumbled. Mark let out a chuckle and grinned goofily. She sighed and hopped off the examination table, when an idea clicked. Maybe she could get something out of Mark… A way to possibly get close enough to Arizona through him. If they even talked to each other, this was a huge hospital after all.

"Hey… So, what's the deal on that Peds surgeon… Dr. Robbins I believe it was." She tried to keep her voice nonchalant. Mark, taking off his gloves, turned to look at Callie. "Arizona?" he questioned. Callie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, that was the only Peds surgeon by the name of Dr. Robbins in this hospital, she was sure.

"Yeah, her." She said, leaning against the table. Mark sighed and pursed her lips, trying to determine what was acceptable to tell her or not. "Well, Arizona… She's a mystery for you." He replied, leaning against the cabinets in the room.

* * *

I must let you know that I didn't intend on it to end this way or anything. But you know, I guess this works. Also, Callie's entrance was inspired by how Owen was introduced to the show, if you see any similarities. *cough* ;) Well, until we meet again. :D


End file.
